


winter things

by strawberrimilkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kisses, F/M, Gen, Goofy - Freeform, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Shopping, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrimilkk/pseuds/strawberrimilkk
Summary: y/n and terushima go out on a christmas date, but towards the end gets interrupted by something unexpected.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji & Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader
Kudos: 10





	winter things

holding on tight to terushima, i managed to keep my balance as i wobbled next to him. although he kept his cool, i could tell he was struggling to keep his balance as well. i couldn't help but laugh as he stumbled over his skates, but screamed as i felt myself go down with him. shutting my eyes tight, i embraced myself for impact. once i realized that i wasn't on the cold ice, i peeled my eyes open to see terushima looking down at me with a wicked grin on his face. he managed to save himself from falling and caught me just before i met my demise. "wipe that stupid grin off your face," i huffed embarrassed, shoving his face away from mine. i turned my head away, trying my best to hide my blush behind my hair. from the corner of my eyes, i caught a glimpse of something dashing out of sight.

"what? can i not save my sweetheart from falling for me again?" he teased, crouching down and tilting his head slightly so he would be able to see my face better.

i huffed again and tilted my head up as i crossed my arms. i was about to tease him back by skating away, but i managed to trip over my own feet. once i finally found my footing, i let out a nervous laugh as i turned around, scratching the back of my head out of embarrassment. "hehe..."

he just stared back before letting out a booming laugh of his own. "hey, how about we go see the lights now?"

having had enough of being clumsy in front of my boyfriend, i nodded in agreement. once we finished changing our footwear, we made our way to look at the christmas lights. compared to walking through the shops all day, relaxing and seeing the lights with terushima was a great change of pace.

we walked slowly hand in hand as we admired the christmas lights that glowed against the darkness of the night. we took a few breaks to take pictures for memories until terushima offered to buy some hot chocolate. i agreed and told him that i would wait for him on a nearby bench. making my way to the bench, i accidentally bumped into someone. “ahh… sorry… futamata-san?”

he looked back at me with widened eyes. “uhh…” from the way he looked at me, he made it seem as if i caught him committing a crime.

“you didn’t see us! don’t tell cap!” bobata exclaimed as he pushed futamata away from me. he wore a sheepish smile as he waved back at me before disappearing back into the crowd.

i watched confused before slowly sitting on the bench. i scanned the crowd, looking out for familiar faces, as i waited for terushima to return.

“ayyyoo babyyyy!” terushima exclaimed as he made his way to me.

my confusion dissipated and a smile appeared on my face as i looked up at him. “yuuji!”

he grinned and took a seat next to me, carefully handing me my cup of hot chocolate.

i happily accepted the warm beverage, taking a sip. its warmth seeped into my body, flowing through my body. i sighed in content before taking another sip.

“hey now, let’s not get carried away now,” terushima pouted as he watched me drink my hot chocolate.

i peeked at him, amused, bringing the steam close to my face. “why? are you jealousss?”

he scoffed and turned his head away. “why would i be jealous of a drink?”

“because it’s keeping me warmer than you are,” i teased, nudging him with my shoulder.

he scoffed once again before demanding to see my hand. i furrowed my eyebrows and hesitantly laid out my hand in between us. i watched as he set a small box in the palm of my hand. “what’s this?”

“what do you think it is, cutie? it’s your christmas present,” he said, now watching me with an excited smile.

i blushed and carefully set my cup down. “can i open it?” he scratched his cheek with his pointer finger, mumbling a yes in response. slowly, i peeled back the ribbon and opened the box. my blush deepened as i looked down at the earrings that sparkled against the christmas lights around us. “y-yuuji!!”

“HAH? y-yes?” he stumbled over his words, shocked by my reaction. “do you not like it? i saw you looking at them in the store earlier...”

tears brimmed in the corner of my eyes as i looked up at him. “now we’re matching!”

he fiddled with his new earrings that he got recently, a faint blush brushed up on his cheeks. “uh y-yeah… i also got you this.” he said, handing me another small box.

carefully, i opened it and the tears streamed down my face. “what the heck!”

he chuckled and took the necklace out of the box. he reached around me and carefully clasped it before pulling my hair out. he then wiped my tears away, smiling at me.

i looked down at the little y hanging around my neck before meeting his gaze again. “thank you, yuuji…”

he leaned in and pressed his lips against my burning cheek. “you’re welcome, babyyyy.”

“MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!” a chorus of voices shouted from behind us, startling us out of our moment.

terushima spun around and looked up at his team beaming back down at us. he had an irritated look on his face as he punched bobata’s arm. “so it was you guys i saw following us!”

bobata laughed and rubbed his arm. “we got caught because y/n ran into futamata.”

“i didn’t not run into him!” i retorted, looking apologetically to futamata.

“eh, don’t worry too much about it,” bobata said before he dangled something over our heads.

curious, i looked up before my face started to burn again. my eyes found terushima’s.

he had that wicked grin on his face again as he leaned closer to me. swiftly, he stole a kiss on the lips before wrapping an arm around my shoulders. “now you got what you wanted, you better leave so i can spend time with my sweetheart.”

i buried my face into his neck, feeling embarrassed. “y-yuuji!!”

i felt his laughter rumble from his chest as he held me closer to him. “looks like you’re all toasty now.”

“merry christmas, don’t have too much fun!!” futamata shouted as they walked away with grins on their faces.

i grimace, turning to watch them walk off. i turned to look back at terushima who took my face in his hand. “babe…?”

“now... let’s do this properly this time,” he said as he stole another kiss from me. this time it was slow and sensual, causing me to lose all my senses. he pulled back with a satisfied smile on his face. “you better only look at me like that, got it princess?” he teased, booping the tip of my nose.

i couldn’t help but smile as i crinkled my nose. “only for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> song: winter things by ariana grande


End file.
